The major objective of this grant is to develop a Statewide Cancer Network through which appropriate priority cancer control activities can be initiated, implemented, and maintained. The primary effort during the past year was devoted to the in depth study of specific regional areas throughout the State of Maryland. This study involved the determination of individuals, groups and organizations of importance and influential in health care programs throughout each region. The important relationships and interactions within each community of such health oriented individuals and factions were reviewed and studied from the standpoint of their potential effects on cancer control programs. Background data were also gathered from the public, health providers, and cancer patients to serve as a basis on which to evaluate at a later date the impact of the Center's cancer control programs within a given region. In addition, a pilot study was initiated to develop a suitable clinical data base to assist community hospitals in the handling and evaluation of cancer patient data. This program was a cooperative interaction between community hospitals and the Johns Hopkins Cancer Center. Steps were also taken to evolve the care aspects of the Cancer Network. Collaborative programs were established with specific community regional hospitals involving professional education and care projects. Emphasis was also placed on the development of self-perpetuating, individualized cancer programs within each community hospital. An extension of all these efforts and activities will be carried on into the ensuing year leading to an organized regional Cancer Network through which Cancer Control Programs can be established and maintained.